Jamie Finch
Jamie Finch is a character who first appears in Marshmallow Skye, in The Chocolate Box Girls series. He stayed at Tanglewood while his mother, Nikki, produced a film there. Currently, he is dating Ellie Powell.His own book is Moon and Stars. Description *Name: Jamie Finch *Nickname: Finch *Age: 13 *Hair: Black-brown *Eyes: Blue *Personality: Sweet, Kind *Mum: Nikki Finch *Dad: Unknown *Ex-Girlfriend: Skye Tanberry *Girlfriend: Ellie Powell Relationships Skye Tanberry Skye was the first person that Finch met. Skye began crushing on him and when he appeared, she started blushing so much and focusing on Finch, she let the iron burn the petticoat but she didn't notice. Finch felt the same way too. They both started spending so much time together that Summer thought that when they sat together, they were connected at the hip. Summer noticed them kissing at the party after her audition. Skye said how Summer and Aaron Jones had no 'spark' : however Millie and Tia told her that there were so many sparks flying between her and Finch that they thought the two of them would burst into flames! Jamie is very sweet, however Summer isn't sure of him as she thinks he's taking her twin sister just when she needs her the most. Finch is described as handsome and gorgeous, and apparently at the party where Summer dumped Aaron it looked as though Skye and Finch were 'exchanging life stories' ! In Coco caramel, Finch has gone back to London with his mum, Nikki, however he and Skye still manage to communicate and are going out with eachother will even though they are miles away from each other. They are described in Summer's Dream as kissing and holding hands on numerous occasions, and you can tell that he and Skye's relationship is very romantic and old- fashioned. Summer Tanberry : Summer likes Finch, thinking that he's one of those people that are likeable. Summer tells Skye that he's the good looking one, much to Skye's delight. She does feel jealous of him though because when she starts going through eating disorders and feels that she needs support for her audition from Skye, she thinks that Finch has taken her from him and that Skye's too busy falling in love rather than helping and supporting Summer. Coco Tanberry : Not much happens between Finch and Coco, but Coco does seem to be fond of Finch because he's interesting and helps work on the film with Skye and Summer. She feels left out though, being the only one in the family that doesn't have a boyfriend. Honey Tanberry : Honey doesn't really care about Finch and barely notices him. However, she does feel glad for Skye. Cherry Costello : Cherry and Finch get along well. However, she isn't really bothered that he's staying at their house. They probably do talk, but not much. Nikki Finch : Nikki is Finch's mother. She arrives at Tanglewood first then when the school holidays start, she travels back to London to pick-up Finch. He helps her work on the film in places such as the wardrobe and trying to get more people to join the cast as extras. Alfie Anderson : Alfie and Finch are friends. Finch talks Alfie into being an extra in the film, even though he doesn't really want to participate. Not much happens between them but they probably hang out when Finch isn't busy with Skye which is very rare. Books Marshmallow Skye Finch appears at the end of the book in the final chapter when the film crew visit Tanglewood to suss out locations. He meets Skye when they run into each other outside the house while Skye is walking Fred. Finch recognises her as one of the Chocolate Box Girls. They begin talking and he tells her that he's called Finch and that they'll probably be seeing a lot of each other in the next few months, which both smile at. Summer's Dream Finch get's picked up by his Mum at the start of the holidays from London and taken over to Tanglewood. He walks into ''the mad house ''where he sees Skye ironing while wearing pink fluffy earmuffs. She lets the iron burn the petticat and Skye blushes and struggles to speak. He stays in the house so they spend lots of time together. Finch talks Alfie ans Summer into helping by being an extra in the film. Millie and Tia tell Finch and Skye that Summer got bored after seeing her ex-boyfriend with another girl, which neither seemed to notice. Neither question what they were told and carry on with the film. At the party after Summer's audition, Summer spots them both kissing on the beach. Bittersweet In Bittersweet, Finch appears in a few sections throughout. Shay's girlfriend Cherry thought that he was cheating on her when she saw him with Honey, his ex-girlfriend. Shay tells Finch the whole story, that nothing actually happened and he tells Skye, his girlfriend on the phone. Due to Finch Cherry and Shay are now back together.